


Daring Do

by PlaidCladHobbit



Series: 365 Days of Writing Prompts [11]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaidCladHobbit/pseuds/PlaidCladHobbit
Summary: How Harrow meets Bait.Prompt: Tell us about the time you rescued someone else (person or animal) from a dangerous situation. What happened? How did you prevail?
Series: 365 Days of Writing Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561201
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Daring Do

Harrow pauses, hand gripping the thick rough trunk of an old birch. Waiting. Listening to the sounds of nature, of freedom, of his prey. These woods are known for their large banther population, a precious little mix of a creature consisting of equal parts panther and bear. Large and deadly when felt cornered, so he must be careful.

Harrow has escaped his guards. He knows they’re only doing their jobs and Viren is going to give him an earful when he gets back, but he really needs a break every now and then. He left them at his family’s cabin, known as The Banther Lodge since before he can remember. His father will not be remembered for his skill at naming things.

He’s King now. Has been for a while. It doesn’t get any easier though. He shouldn’t be running away into the woods anymore. He has responsibilities and an entire kingdom to take care of. But sometimes it’s nice to only have to worry about roots and foot placement.

Veering away from the banther tracks, he quietly follows fainter deer ones instead. He doesn’t have any weapons (crawling out a window in the middle of a ‘bath’ will do that), he’s not stalking to kill. He just likes the chase. Likes the freedom of not having a constant presence in his ear, over his shoulder.

He follows the tracks to a clearing, pausing at the edge as a pitiful grunting sound calls out. Looking to the left, spotting a wire cage housing a rather miserable looking Glow Toad. Harrow calls out before he can stop himself, “You appear to be in quite the bind there, friend.”

The toad glares at him, whines and then stomps it’s feet.

It’s so very intimidating.

"Are you the catch, or are you the bait?" He asks, glancing around for anything larger lurking in the shadows. Satisfied that nothing is nearby he approaches the cage. The toad looks pathetic, a sickly green colour as though he’s trying to blend into the grass. Trouble is, the clearing is all dirt and he has bright turquoise spots all over him. Not the best camouflage. But also not the worst he’s ever seen.

Harrow grasps the cage in both hands and tugs. "Fishers round these parts would kill for the likes of you. Come on then, Bait. Let’s see if we can get you out of there.” He grunts, lifting the heavy cage maybe ten centimetres off the ground. It’s so excessive, it’s only a toad for Pete’s sake.

Bait manages to somehow squeeze his rotund body through the gap before Harrow drops it, both of them exhaling heavily. Bait turns a vibrant yellow. His turquoise spots remain.

Crouching down to give Bait a friendly pat which he grudgingly accepts. A rustle from the opposite trees causes him to launch himself into Harrow’s arms. Burying his now purple face in his chest and whining.

Harrow can’t let the creature go, this isn’t where his species resides. He’ll get ate in a minute, or stuck in another trap. And he knows what certain people use Glow Toads for. He’ll just have to take him home, he does seem very comfortable in his arms after all.

“Let’s go home. I have someone who would very much like to meet you.”


End file.
